


A Stab in the Dark

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Arachnophobic Author, Drunk Elves, Gen, Humour, Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: A lost, drunk Legolas meets both friend and foe.





	A Stab in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm, Son of Thranduil, can hold his drink. On this particular night, he had held many drinks. He’d held so many drinks, in fact, that he had wandered away from the party and his circuitous route through the forest seemed to be repeating itself.

He slumped against a dying tree. “I am going in circles,” he told himself. His ears did not detect any slurring of words, so he was fine.

“Ha, rhymes with wine. Of which I appear to have drunk too much.”

There was a tiny part of him that was still clearheaded, and that part made him shut his mouth and focus. Being lost in the forest was no hindrance, as he could navigate by the stars. And in his state, he could not have wandered far from the party. Everything would be all right.

In the darkness, even his sharp eyes were not much use, and he couldn’t see any lights or Elf-shaped figures nearby. Choosing to stay put, a tactic he had learnt as a child whenever he strayed too far in the woods, he looked up at the night sky. A smile crossed his face – the stars were beautiful. Any creature who could look at the stars and not be moved had to be a creature of evil.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made him return his gaze to the forest. As if by thinking of a creature of evil, he had summoned one. He glared at the giant spider and reached behind him for his knives. When his hands found nothing, he froze, remembering that he had bet his knives away in an ill-conceived game. He would have to win them back as soon as possible.

The spider scuttled closer.

But it was the fast-approaching Elven footsteps that quickened his heartrate.

“Legolas!” shouted Tauriel.

“Spider!” he warned in reply.

The footsteps halted, and a bow sang. The spider screeched, telling Legolas that Tauriel had aimed true, even in the dark. She came up beside him and handed him a blade. He swung it in the air, relieved to have the weapon. Its handle was familiar, and so was the weight of it.

“I won it back for you,” she said, reaching for another arrow.

“Thanks!” He ran at the spider, staying out of Tauriel’s way as she continued to shoot.

“Don’t thank me; Galion still has the other one.”

Legolas, straddling the spider’s head, plunged his knife deep. The creature screamed, then collapsed to the forest floor in a heap of legs.

“Show-off.”

He had to use two hands to retrieve his knife, but he was smiling as he did so. Even when there was more wine in his veins than blood, he could still beat Tauriel at anything.

Jumping off the spider’s head, he almost stumbled upon landing, but he righted himself and wiped his blade before returning it to its sheath.

“Let’s get back,” said Tauriel. “Before we are missed.”

He nodded. Then, realising he was invisible in the dark, he said, “Very well. A drunken search party in the dark _would_ be more foolish than helpful.”

“Certainly it would be more foolish than a drunken pair of spider slayers.” There was an amused lilt to her voice, and she set off through the trees.

He had to follow the sound of her footsteps, rather than Tauriel herself, but before long there were lights in the distance, and laughter. Tauriel lay a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled in relief. He had not strayed far at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: there's a spider and I need you to come kill it.


End file.
